Smokey and the Bandit, Part 3
Smokey and the Bandit, Part 3 is a 1983 feature film. It is the third film in the Smokey and the Bandit trilogy after Smokey and the Bandit and Smokey and the Bandit II. This film's main stars were Jackie Gleason, Mike Henry, Paul Williams, Pat McCormick, Jerry Reed, and Colleen Camp. Summary Big and Little Enos are again offering a sizable wager on one's ability to transport a shipment a large distance in a short period of time, but with a slight twist. This time the offer is made to a retiring Sheriff Buford T. Justice, betting $250,000 against his badge on his ability to transport a large stuffed fish from an eatery in Florida to Texas. Big and Little Enos this time actively try to make Buford fail. He destroys their milk truck, which drenches them and disables their engine. After Buford dodges their other traps, they attempt to hire The Bandit as a distraction to stop him. Deciding that The Bandit is too egotistical and hard to manage, they hire Cledus "Snowman" Snow as his replacement. Accepting the offer, Cledus parks his Kenworth and climbs behind the wheel of a black and gold 1983 Pontiac Trans-Am. He later picks up Dusty, who quits her job as a "bookkeeper" for a used car dealership, but not before attempting to wreck her boss' business (a seedy used car dealership) by badmouthing him in the middle of broadcasting a live TV commercial. The scene of Cledus picking up Dusty in the middle of the road is almost an exact repeat of how Bo picked up Frog in the 1977 film. Cledus manages to catch up with Buford on an interstate, where he then lassoes Buford's fish off of the Justices' police cruiser; Buford needs the fish to retrieve his $250K. Buford then begins a hot pursuit of Cledus, with another local officer who attempts to take charge of the situation. Not long after the local officer is disabled, Buford becomes disabled as well when sand is dumped on his squad car. The pursuit quickly resumes as Buford catches up to the duo after Cledus and Dusty stop at a redneck bar to pick up some food. The chase resumes as they enter a local town, where mass chaos comes with their entry. Cledus escapes when an eighteen-wheeler blocks the alleyway where Cledus ran through. While trying to get the truck out, Buford's car is towed. Angrily, he reverses the car and escapes. The tow truck operator chases him in pursuit, with Junior dangling on the hook, spinning freely. Eventually, Buford manages to make the truck flip over, sending the truck and Junior flying. A number of cars continue to crash into the pile-up. Suddenly the Bandit and Justice are in the Mississippi Fairgrounds. Buford continues to pursue on two wheels after driving on an incline with Cledus letting the fame get to his head. Cledus and Dusty decide to stop at a hotel for the night, which contains people who are involved in "sexual" acts, several of which quite deviant. Buford finds the Bandit's Trans Am and decides to make a search of the building to find the fish, which he eventually does. While searching in the steamroom, Buford handcuffs himself to a muscular nymphomaniac female who will not take no for an answer. Buford's tires are blown by the "Enos Devil Darts". Cledus quickly arrives and retakes the fish. Cledus and Justice then start a final pursuit with Buford on two tires, first through a bunch of cattle, then to boats, then finally through a field where the Enoses set off a type of explosive, one of which destroys all of the bodywork, leaving the engine, seats, and police light bar (being held by Junior above his head). Cledus decides to surrender the fish to let Buford win. Just after cashing in on the 250 grand, Buford finds Cledus and begins to apprehend him, but Buford then imagines Cledus to be The Bandit (Burt Reynolds) who sweet talks him to letting him go and starting a new pursuit. Buford once again chases the Bandit in the hulk of his police cruiser (the muscular female has taken Junior's place shotgun this time), while Junior chases after "Daddy" for miles on end, dropping the reward money as he goes. Original Title The film was originally entitled Smokey IS the Bandit Part 3, with Jackie Gleason playing both Sheriff Buford T. Justice and the Bandit. Test audiences reacted poorly, and so the Bandit scenes were re-shot with Jerry Reed playing the role. The teaser trailer for Smokey IS the Bandit Part 3 (in which Gleason says that to catch The Bandit, he has to become The Bandit) has turned up on YouTube. A high resolution photo of Gleason as The Bandit is also doing the rounds on the internet, as is a copy of the original script. Even when watching the finished film, the obvious stunt doubles for Gleason (as The Bandit) driving the Trans-Am are littered throughout the finished film, and are easy to spot. Smokey4.jpg|Gleason as The Bandit Very Rare Smokey is the Bandit Trailer Jackie Gleason Cast Soundtrack "Buford T. Justice" (Main title song) Performed by: Ed Bruce Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "The Legend of the Bandit" Performed by: Lee Greenwood Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Suzi Plastic" Performed by: Bill Summers Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "The Bandit Express" Performed by: Lee Greenwood Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Ticket for the Wind" Performed by: John Stewart "It Ain't the Gold" Performed by John Stewart Original soundtrack available on MCA Records and Tapes Category:Smokey and the Bandit Part 3 Category:Films Category:Eastbound and Down